Rocky Road
by ThePizzaLovingTurtle
Summary: Being the mayor of a small town, Suter is tasked with various tasks in order to make the townsfolk happy. Clearing a path for a public works project happens to be one of them. It isn't exactly fun.


**Animal Crossing New Leaf: Rocky Road**

Being the mayor of a town comes with lots of responsibilities, as one would imagine. Paying off mortgages, planting new trees and flowers, the norm. Unfortunately, clearing out a spot for public work projects was also one of them.

Suter grunted, picking weeds out of the ground. Suter was a young man, in charge of a town, currently cleaning out a path full of tree stumps, weeds, and clover patches, all posing a surprisingly large obstacle for the young mayor of Cordatum. The entire town was all hoping for a new project being paid for, the town cleaned out for, and all citizens were hyped for:

A park bench.

Suter didn't understand whatsoever why everyone was so excited a park bench was being built, there were at least a dozen fallen tree stumps they could use as seats. But, being the mayor of a small town, he couldn't say no to the villagers of Cordatum. All he had to do was pluck the weeds, cut down imposing trees and replant them somewhere else, and of course, break the rocks blocking the path. Which was a pain in the mayor's butt.

Suter didn't understand why, but only select rocks in this town seemed to break, others seemed to be completely impervious. He had tested it and tried it multiple times before, slamming a shovel into the side of a rock, surprised to see it had broken, a whole crystal popping out where the rock used to be. Ever since then, he had tried it with other rocks, finding some rocks were impossible to remove, and others were apparently storage vessels for Bells or more crystals, each doing a great job of paying for the park bench, which no one else seemed to want to donate for. He took the non-destructible rocks with a grain of salt, figuring that they wouldn't matter too much at all.

Now, he was currently bashing a rock with his shovel, grunting somewhat with each blow. He sighed, wiping beads of sweat coming off his face under his red cap, adjusting his aviator shades somewhat, his Team NTDO Tee giving him a nice soft breeze and his blue boxing shorts providing adequate moving room. This was his plan, he needed this exact spot, this exact, rock-filled spot was perfect for a bench. It was close enough to the train station for visitors to rest on while waiting for their train, next to the river for those who wanted to fish, and had a nice, tall tree covering the bench with a comfortable, cool shade covering the bench. He regretted it every time he heard the clang of the shovel against the hard exterior of the rock.

"Hey, Suter!"

Suter turned around, spying a cat, walking on two legs, wearing a red shirt with the letter, "1" proudly displayed, and a racing helmet that let his two long triangular ears poke out. If this were a normal situation, Suter might've screamed and started bashing the cat with his shovel from fright if he didn't know better, but luckily, walking and talking animals were a commodity in this particular universe. This cat's name was Kid Cat, a resident of the town of Cordatum.

"Are you almost finished with clearing out a spot for a new park bench yet?!" Kid Cat asked.

Suter stared at the rock in front of him, then back to Kid Cat, making a "so-so" gesture with his hands.

"Oh! Well in that case, can I help? I need some exercise anyways!" Kid Cat said, making a small flex with his cat arms.

Suter shrugged, telling Kid Cat to "Be his guest.", gesturing towards the rock.

"Alright!" Kid Cat exclaimed.

The cat went over to the rock, grasping at the bottom of it, and pulled, grunting with apparent effort. Suter watched, sitting on the ground, Kid Cat attempting from each and every angle to pull up the rock, but to no avail. Finally, Kid Cat had enough of this rock's lack of movement, patting his right elbow, Kid Cat performed an elbow drop down on the rock, shouting with might. The elbow drop didn't work, instead sending Kid Cat vibrating onto the ground, dizzily laying down.

"Me-OW." Kid Cat coughed, falling into unconsciousness, his eyes rotating in swirls.

Suter bit his lip, looking around him. Spying a tree, Suter picked up Kid Cat, jogged over to the tree, and carefully laid him on the tree, making sure that Kid Cat was safe. Suter ran back towards the rock, frowning. He gripped the handle of his shovel, bravely raising it over his head, and brought it down on the rock.

* * *

Suter opened his eyes, rubbing his head, clenching his teeth. He hadn't expected the shovel to rebound off the rock and slam into his head so hard. Getting up, he sheathed his shovel, putting it in the back of his pockets with ease somehow, sighing.

"Mayor Suter? Are you alright?" A concerned, familiar voice called out to him.

Suter turned to a yellow dog standing up in a plaid shirt and a blue skirt, her hair on her head wrapped in a little bun, a clipboard and pen in her paws. Also completely normal for this world. This was Isabelle, Suter's assistant in his mayoral duties.

Suter sighed, giving Isabelle a very specific, "I've-tried-forever-to-destroy-this-stupid-rock" face.

"Mayor, you could've just asked me to help!" Isabelle stated.

Suter tilted his head in confusion. Isabelle, as if to demonstrate, went over to the rock, eyed it for a second, then showed her clipboard to the mayor, a spot clear of a rock, a bench in its place instead.

Suter was thoroughly confused at this point, gesturing to the rock as if to say, "There's nothing to be done!".

"Don't worry, Mayor! I know just what to do in this situation!" Isabelle said.

Isabelle ran away, leaving the mayor stumped. Just then, she came back, carrying what appeared to be a tan colored, hollow, cylindrical statue with two small arms and no legs, three holes serving as the eyes and the mouth carved in front.

"Our trusty town gyroid Lloid can help!" Isabelle exclaimed.

The mayor blinked, looking at the gyroid, then back to Isabelle. Sighing, he figured that whatever idea she had planned was just as good an idea as banging a shovel on a rock. Isabelle grinned, pointing Lloid to the rock, when suddenly, she tossed him at the rock, an explosion going off as soon as Lloid collided with the rock. Suter sheltered his face with his arms, letting smoke from the small explosion clear, then laid his arms down. He blinked, taking off his aviator shades and rubbing them, disbelief on his face.

In the rock's place, Lloid was happily wiggling his arms, wearing a new construction hat for some reason, a small barrier made of rope wrapping around him.

"Lloid, at your service Mr. Mayor!" Lloid said, bowing.

Suter stared, his mouth agape.

"Well, Mayor, I have to get going now, the paperwork isn't going to file itself. You don't have to come with me back to the Town Hall, either, goodbye!" Isabelle said with a cheery wave, walking away, her tail wagging happily.

Suter stood in silence, simply blinking at what just happened.

"So…" Lloid began. "We're open for donations, any amount of Bells help!"

Suter frowned, and reached into his wallet.

* * *

Meanwhile, literally five feet away.

"Yooowww… Did I break the rock?" Kid Cat asked.

The only thing answering him was an apple dropping on his head from the tree he sat under.

* * *

AN: Animal Crossing is such a marvelous, charming little series. Talking animals you can TALK TO?! Sign me up! Just, uh… Probably not amiibo Festival, I'll stick to New Leaf for now, thanks. Anyways, thank you for reading, this is ThePizzaLovingTurtle, off to water every single one of my flowers and talk to snowmen to get a bingo!


End file.
